bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Monstermaster7
All deine Fragen auf Lax Disku Warum fragst du Lax eigentlich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit? Er hat dir doch schon gesagt, dass er wenig Zeit hat und deshalb solltest du ihm meiner Meinung nach nur wichtigere Themen auf seiner Diskussionsseite Fragen. Sonst wollte ich dir nur sagen, danke das du bei Bakupedia mitarbeitest. Dan Kuso (talk) 19:31, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das hat nichts damit zu tun ob man jetzt Admin ist oder nicht. Selbst wenn du etwas mal falsch machen würdest, dann währen ja Lax (er öfters und mehr) und ich da, um den Fehler zu korigieren.Dan Kuso (talk) 19:07, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Es geht doch. Man braucht halt nur ein bisschen Mut. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.Dan Kuso (talk) 16:01, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wünsche ich dir auchGruß Monstermaster7 11:06, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hallo ich habe gesehen das du hier und in Frag Bakugan mitarbeites und wolte fragen ob du hier Rollback werden möchtes also zu diesen Rechten kannst du hier nachlesen: http://de.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Rollback Wenn du die Rechte haben willst einfach hierrunter anworten--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:04, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Klar schon ein anfangGruß Monstermaster7 10:32, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ok du hasst die Rechte jetzt gehe aber gut Damit um.--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:52, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) KontrollbearbeitungsTeam Du bist jetzt im Kontrollbearbeitungs Team auf Probe (40 Tage) wenn du in dieser Zeit gut arbeiters wirst du der Leiter des des Teams wahrscheinlich und es wäre von nutzen wenn du dich bei Skype (www.skype.de) anmeldest weil ich dann besser mit dir sprtechen kann über das Team--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:57, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Meine Mom wills nicht aber E-Mail ist bei mir genau so gut ich gug 40mal am TagGruß Monstermaster7 12:01, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Jede Bearbeitung die nicht von mir oder einen Admin gemacht wurde kontrollierst du und wenn sie falsch boder ein fehler in der Formatierung gibt änders du diese--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:16, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Klar aber ich kennen garkeinen Battler Crasher Master ich hab grad ein Problem ich wollt die artikel über shadow probe und gus graf korrigiern aber wenn ich auf bearbeiten geh kommt immer nur so als ob gleich der text zum umschreiben kommt aber stattdessen seh ich nur dien hintergrund ....haben die vor mir da irgeneinen schreibschutz oder so eingebaut????? (Chester-brawler 19:20, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC)) Weiß ich selber nicht sorryGruß Monstermaster7 07:52, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke ich hab nach einigen technischen Schwierigkeiten meine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen und bin dazu noch wie 'n Windhund in der Rangliste von 21 auf 14 geprescht^^ Wie viele sind we jez eigendlich im Team? Sons könnten we ja mal Lax fragen ob we mit nem Blog nach Anwerbern suchen dürfen(Chester-brawler 21:30, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Systemumstellung Ja du kannst mitarbeiten aber leider nicht als Stellvertreter du wärst dann nur ein mitarbeiter. Alle weiteren Sachen erfährst du noch.--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:04, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Es tuht mir leid aber ich muss dich doch aus dem Team rausnehmen weil du kein Skype hast und ohne das ist das ganz schwer zu machen aber als Endschädigung bist du der Leiter des KontrollbearbeitungsTeam--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:11, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was kann ich als Leiter vom Kontrollbearbeitungsteam machen?Gruß Monstermaster7 16:47, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Mitglieder ernennen und du kannst sie rausschmeißen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:42, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) CoolGruß Monstermaster7 11:00, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) so also du wolltest meine e-mail die wäre : matau1@hotmail.de und falls sons noch was ist geb ich dir noch meine icq nummer wenn du drauf bestehst gruß( Chester-brawler 16:02, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC)) Danke auf gute arbeitGruß Monstermaster7 18:18, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie hinzufügung Ich würde bitte nicht die Kategorie Haupt Bakugan oder Charkter hinzuzufügen weil es mit dennen Noch ein Paar probleme gibt. Die Bearbeitungen werden heute Abend noch von meinen Bot geändert deine Punkte bleibn aber. --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 14:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Unsinnge Blogbeiträge Ich möchte dich hiermit darauf hinweißen das die Blogs als News genutzt werden und nur Ordendliche Sachen da rein geschreiben werden und nicht nur um ne Auszeichung zu bekommen wenn das wieter vorkommt muss ich dich leider sperren. ::Ps: Lies mein Kommtar hierdrüber noch--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 19:06, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab es gelesen ok ich höre auf mit den Blog beiträgen sry wollt nur mal beweisen das ich was in Bakupedia bin...:( 15:26, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: SVZ Schüler Vz Klar mach ich^^ Dann lass uns da Freunde sein ja? LG Night Sorrow In SVZ heiß ich genauso Gerne schick mir ne E-Mail 12:41, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ps:wenn du sie nicht weißt kannste hier nachgugen LG Hab dir von Msn ne Email geschickt^^ Ich hoffe du bekommst sie =3 byby LG Night Sorrow Ok gug mal nach 12:58, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab kein SVZ du solltest mir ja die einladung schicken die ich brauch:) LG 13:00, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hast du sie jetzt? Ich hab sie dir geschickt^^ -Night S.- Danke hab mich angemeldet dort heiße ich Can-Luka ps: Can-Luka is mein echter name 13:12, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Aufgabenliste --Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 10:11, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Admin Du bist ab jetzt Admin und hast damit sehr viel Rechte im Wiki die du bitte auch Gut einstetzt und weiterhin gut Mitarbeiten.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:18, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke,Danke ich danke dirMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:19, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Nix zu danken hast du dir auch selbst erarbeitet--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:44, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Stimmt. wenn ich irgend was mit den Admin kräften machen loss sags mirMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:23, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Master du hastes endlich zum Admin geschafft, meine Glückwünsche^^ (Chester-brawler 16:50, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) :: ::Danke danke. das war total toll als ich es erfahren habMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:00, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Schau ma wie hoch ich schon im Rang bin^^ in 5 Stunden von 21 in die Top Ten und die Tendenz ist steigend^^(Chester-brawler 20:26, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) :: ::Alder das is hammerMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:01, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja des is echt Hamma ^^ Aber soll ich dich ma ärgern? Die Tendenz is steigend ^^ XP ::Mitlerweile schüttel ich schon Silbererfolge ausm Hut als wär ich Zauberer^^ ich krig die schibbe garnichmehr zu ^^ XD(Chester-brawler 01:04, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) XD. Bist bei SVZMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:59, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja bin ich^^(Chester-brawler 11:55, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Sag ma deinen User name da Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:56, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) sag mir deinen ich mach ne freundschaftseinladung^^ Mein Name da ist Can-LukaMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:16, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) AAALLLTTTEEERRR SCHWEDE ich will mich ma noch nich voreilig rühmen aber ich glaub ich könnts mir leisten als schnellster Aufsteiger inne Ruhmeshalle zu landen .......250 Punkte in 1,5 Stunden ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift grad nach mir ich fall vom Glauben ab(Chester-brawler 00:52, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Bist du Felix M.Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:14, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jupp^^ (Chester-brawler 16:17, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Neues Recht für Kontrollbearbeitungs Team Es gibt jetzt ein Neues Recht im Wiki (Prüfer) das haben Automatisch Admins wenn du willst bekommen es auch alle im Kontrollbearbeitungs Team darüber kann man denn Bearbeitungen kontrollieren (spezialseite PS: Hast du mitbekomme ich bin jetzt auch ein Helfer ;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:46, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) gemerkt kannst du mir nen Bot einrichten ps: Mach ma Prüfeer bei Chester-BrawlerMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:12, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das Bot einrichten ist ein bissen komplizierter wenn du einen Brauchst ich stelle gern meinen zur Verfügung und zu denn Rechten da gibts noch ein Problem das Recht will sich noch nicht vergeben lassen das heißt nur Admins können dieses Recht benutzen ich versuche aber zu schnell wie möglich eine Lösung dafür zu finden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:05, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok. Sag mal wie befehlt mann Bots was zu machenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:02, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Das musst du mir sagen was der Machen soll und über ein Programm gebe ich ihm denn die Anweisungen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:37, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Cool. aber muss mann noch mal nen Account einrichten den dann zumbeispiel du zum Bot machst Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:41, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Das geht nicht so leichten ein Bot einzurichten der muss ich erst beantragen ist zu viel Arbeit sag mir einfach was der Bot machen soll und ich sag dir denn ob das mein Bot (Laximilian scoken Bot) machen kann --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 10:26, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Ok. Könnte er mein Wiki durch gehen und die Rechtschreib fehler verbessernMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:15, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das kann der Bot nicht so einfach er muss erst die Falschen Wörter kennen und dann die Richten danach kann er erst Benutzt werden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:43, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Ok. Kann er die größe der seiten umändernMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:48, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wie die Größe der Seite?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:30, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Na wenn mann zumbeißpiel ne Disku zu eng sieht kann der das reperierenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:36, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::ps:is ich vorbei hatte falsche einstellungen sry O.O Wieder Aktiver Mitarbeiten Ich würde es sehr begrüßen wenn du wieder Aktiv Mitarbeiten würdest sonst muss ich dich als Administrator wieder entehren --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:37, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ich habe etwas wenig zeit weil ich noch lernen muss ich bin nicht der beste in der Schule aber wenn ich zeitfinde mach ich dasMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:34, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich kenne das bloß wenn du wirklich keine Zeit mehr findest muss ich dir die Adminrechte wegnehmen da kann ich leider nix machen sonst ist es allen Alten Admin gegenüber unfair--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:10, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok arbeite besser mitMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:29, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Admin mehr Ich habe dir jetzt die Administratoren-rechte weggenommen wegen Inaktivität wenn du wieder mehr Zeit hast können wir mal wieder darüber reden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 19:21, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) wieder Rollback gut dass du dein Rollback wiederhast ohne chef wär langweilich im Kontrollteam. ;) ich wollte Lax gerade darauf ansprechen(Chester-brawler 16:43, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) :Ich bin eben alle Benutzern ein Stück voraus ;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:46, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :^^Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:12, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Inaktiv Leider sehe ich das du nicht mehr arbeitest und deshalb habe ich dich erstmal als Rollback entfernt --Laximilian scoken (talk) 16:50, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hawktor Hi, ich habe einen Blog-Beitrag über Hawktor. Also wenn du einen besitzt wäre ich dankbar, wenn du ein Kommentar dazu schreiben würdest. ThunderStormSkyress 13:52, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC)